An Unexpected Loss
by Densetsu Unmei
Summary: Sesshouamru has captured Kagome for purposes of his own. Kagome must find a way to escape in order to warn Inu-Yasha of the impending danger. KagInu, MirSan(sort of) chapter 10 is up
1. The Captured

Well......... first off, I gotta say WOW! I mean, this is great! It's my first fan fic, so if you review it, please don't be TOO harsh. Hope you likey!  
  
*WARNING* this story may have one of the main characters die, so when I get to that point, don't hate me! It'll probably be a one-time-only thing.   
  
Well, enjoy, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, help me find the ever-elusive cream filling! TTFN!  
  
**********************8  
  
Chapter 1: The Captured  
  
  
  
Her head felt like it was practically splitting. She tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. She might as well have been staring at the back of her eyelids, for all the good it did her. Reaching a hand up to remove what was covering her eyes, Kagome found that something was also restricting her arms from moving; not to mention the fact that even trying to move them was a bad idea in the first place. As soon as had had even thought of moving them, she saw starbursts on the back of her now closed eyelids.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome wondered to herself out loud, more out of worry than out of curiosity. "Inu-Yasha? Is this some kind of cruel joke? 'Cause it's not funny! You better untie me! NOW Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Well," started a very familiar voice, "wench, firstly, Inu-Yasha is NOT here, and secondly, to answer your earlier asked question, you are in the eastern territory. MY territory."  
  
At the sound of the voice, her heart had skipped a beat and then started up again at double-time. She jerked her head towards the direction of where the voice had come from, a bad idea considering her headache, it took all of her self-control to not cry out in pain or cry out. One wrong move or badly placed word in his presence could cost you your life.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" a barely audible whisper escaped the lips of the captive. Although barely audible to human ears, it was loud and clear to the captor's demon ears.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," he growled. "You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama, as is acceptable for those of your station."  
  
"And, what exactly is my station, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked sarcastically, his name, she spat out as though it was poison just to say.  
  
"It would be very wise for you to either hold your tongue or watch your tone and attitude when you are speaking to me, wench," he informed her. "You are not, it seems, in any position to speak to me in that manner, nor order me around, if that's what you are thinking... seeing as how you cannot defend yourself, or see for that matter."   
  
"Humph! You are a total coward, you know that? Tying me up and blindfolding me? On top of that, you're probably planning to murder me when I'm defenseless! You've really sunk low, this time, FLUFFY!" Kagome was positively fuming, now, felt as if she could rant and rave for hours, even days, on end.  
  
He smirked. "Even if you weren't tied up and blindfolded, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself," this woman is so hotheaded, has no control over her emotions. What does that idiot of a half-brother of mine see in her?  
  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Your arm is broken, you do not know where your bow and arrows are, you got hit in the head and have a gaping wound on your forehead. You are blindfolded so that you would not see where we were going. Your arms are tied down so that you do not inadvertently cause yourself more injury in your attempt to escape, which, I knew, would enter your mind at one point or another on our journey."  
  
"Why am I here, then? Where's Inu-Yasha?" she demanded. Geez, could he really get under her skin fast. This had to be a new record. Even Inu-Yasha hadn't been able accomplish that feat in such a short amount of time.  
  
"You're my prisoner. I decided that you are probably worth more to my half-wit half-brother alive that you would be if you were dead.Promising herself that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction killing Inu-Yasha when he came to her rescue, she silently prayed for a way to warn him of the danger, to warn him not to come. "At least let me see, since we're not going anywhere! You - You bone-headed jerk!" she yelled at him. Who did he think he was, anyway? "You're gonna be so sorry when Inu-Yasha comes to save me!"  
  
"I'm planning on it," he told her as he removed the blindfold.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that I captured you in the hopes that my oaf of a brother would come to rescue his priestess. At least when you are alive, I can use you and your terrified shrieking to goad him into his attacking me and meeting his death head-on, instead of cowering like puppy in the shadows, afraid of everything that it doesn't understand, or want to understand."  
  
She was looking around now. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was done talking. The trees were massive in this forest, dark, looming. She could almost see angry faces etched into the bark, could almost hear the furious cries, angry of her intruding upon their ancient and palpable silence. There were no birds twittering in the trees. If anything, it seemed out of place. No breeze blew, for that also seemed wrong. The ground was cold and hard, although it was the middle of summer, and there was a blazing fire only a few feet away from where she now sat. Or, maybe, that's why this place felt so menacing? Was it because they were using the age-old limbs of the tree for firewood? Kagome couldn't supress the shudder that ran down her spine. Was all of the Eastern Territory like this?  
  
"No, it isn't," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the sience and answering her unspoken question at the same time. "This is the oldest part of my terrritory. These trees have been as tall, wide, as manacing when the other trees in my forest were only saplings."  
  
"But why are WE here?" she asked. No answer, but she could feel the presence of a Shikon Shard coming ever closer. It wasn't Inu-Yasha, she was sure of that, although he had been carrying a few shards of the jewel, himself, the last time she had seen him. No, it definitely wasn't him. If Inu-Yasha were coming, he wouldn't be moving so fast. He'd have Shippo, Sango, and Miroku with him. "Uh...... Um...... Sesshoumaru-sama?" 


	2. Coming Closer

Well, first off, I hope that all of you liked the first chapter. Hope you didn't think that it was too bad, I mean, I DID write it really late at night the other day. My best friend in the whole world, InuERIKO thought it was good when I showed her my first draft at the pool, so I really hope that you feel the same way. If you didn't like it, and you're reading the second chapter, you're total a screw-ball, but I've got no problem with that, 'cuz almost all of my friend s are that way. Oh, yeah, and when, and if you review, send a hello to my good friend George, a rock from a construction site that I found in the middle of a busy road whilst I was crossing. I know it was stupid, but I made sure to look both ways before I crossed the street.  
  
Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the second chapter! There's a little more action in this chapter, although not much because I suck at writing fight scenes, and so I weaseled my way out of this one. And remember:   
  
Beans, beans the magical fruit  
  
The more you eat the more you toot!  
  
Bwahahahaha *Evil laughing sound effects playing in my head* Enjoy!  
  
**************************8  
  
Chapter 2: Coming Closer  
  
"What is it, wench?" he growled. " I was quite enjoying the silence."  
  
"Well... Um... Well..."  
  
"Spit it OUT, wench!" he yelled. She made him furious, and so easily. What is it about this woman that could make him so frustrated?  
  
I will not do anything. I will not yell, or scream, or in any way make him angry, so that he has a reason to murder me, she thought. "There are two demons coming very quickly."  
  
"How do YOU know this, and I do not?"  
  
"They're about twenty miles away from us, but moving very quickly and moving straight for us. They will be here in just a matter of minutes. They carry Shikon no Tama shards. Five of the, from what I can sense, maybe more."  
  
"Which direction?" his senses had heightened at the coming promise of a somewhat dangerous situation, ear ears listened for even the slightest sound that would indicate that the enemy was near. All the while, his eye searched around the outside of the grove of trees for even the smallest hint of movement. His eyes were golden, not unlike Inu-Yasha's, but different, colder, no emotion showed in them, except, maybe, anticipation for the coming fight, Kagome noted. Sesshoumaru had drawn the Ukijin and was now at a fighting stance. "From which direction are they coming, wench?" he repeated his earlier stated question. "I cannot yet hear them."  
  
She pointed northeast. "That way. They are coming quickly. They've covered at least fifteen miles in under a few minutes. The presence of the shards is getting stronger as the second pass."  
  
"Take your bow and arrows," he said, looking at her for the first time with a face that didn't give her the impression that he was imagining the pleasure of killing her. The sort of face that Inu-Yasha usually gets when he's bent on protecting something. They are over there; behind that boulder. Get behind the trees and make yourself scarce..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"There is no time for your silly questions, woman! How far are they from us now?"  
  
"Only about a half of a mile, now, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I can smell them..." he sniffed the air, baring his teeth, "Trolls" he growled. Turning his head, he looked at Kagome." Stay behind the trees and don't get yourself killed," he told her. "They're close."  
  
"I know," Kagome whispered. The presence of the corrupted shards was getting to her. There were too many of them. Their evil powers...What had these demons done... the powers; they were making her nauseous... What's going on... Why is this happening...? It's never happened before... and then, everything was black.  
  
  
  
"Here are your shards, wench," he said, throwing them on the ground next to her.  
  
What happened? Why am I here? She thought. Her head was in turmoil. Why do I feel so sick? "The... The fight..." she said weakly. "What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked Sesshoumaru, giving voice to her reeling questions. Now that she had a chance to look around her, she saw that she was quite a ways from camp. She could see the fire through the trees, but it was not the raging fire that she remembered seeing when she had awoken in what seemed to have been such a very long time, but was, in fact, no more than three hours ago.  
  
"You wandered into the forest," Sesshoumaru explained. "Unwise for a priestess that isn't welcome here, who never was, in the first place, and never will be," he looked down at the ground about a foot away from where Kagome's head rested before he found her. "From the looks of it, you were very ill," he kneeled down to pick up her weapon and shards, then he picked up Kagome.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, more than a little alarmed at how things were now transpiring. Who did he think he was, anyway? Picking her up like a little baby?  
  
"WE are going to my castle," he informed her. "You need to see a healer about your wounds and illness."  
  
Is it just me, or did it just sound like he was worried? She thought.  
  
"You will be of no use to me dead," Sesshoumaru finished.  
  
Wow, Kagome thought, I'm so glad that he's the insensitive jerk that I thought he was. *sigh* That makes things a lot less complicated.  
  
"Wait..." She started.  
  
"Wait, WHAT, woman?" he growled at her, his eyes had a threatening look in them, as though he was daring her to say something foolish to give him a reason to kill her. The woman's corpse would, of course, still be bait enough, but her being alive would at least double how careless his brother became. "Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently. Apparently, she had already said what she wanted to, but he had missed it in his contemplation.  
  
"I ASKED you why you didn't keep the shards for yourself to become more powerful."  
  
"I need not give you any explanation."  
  
Well, hope that you guys liked my story! It was lots of fun to write, and I PROMISE it will get more interesting! I just need some suggestions from you guys... and I plan to have a lot more stories, in fact, I have this great idea for one, but I'm saving it for when I finish "An Unexpected Loss" I think that you'll like it. My idea so far is that Kagome gets caught in an alternate dimension where she finds that she and Inu-Yasha had a son and that she also had one with Koga, and they are both trying to kill her. I'm planning to eventually turn this into an IY/KG romance. Should be lots of fun!  
  
Well, c-ya next chapter! Peace out and jellybeans aren't a cousin to the magical fruit we call beans! 


	3. The Castle

Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter! I've been at the beach for four days without an Internet connection and couldn't post. I truly hope that you guys haven't already given up on me, because there's still a lot of the story to go and I intend to finish it. Well, so far, I've only gotten one review and that was from my best friend, so that doesn't count at all. So, PLEASE R&R!  
  
^_^  
  
She woke up in a bed, and had no idea, whatsoever, of how she had gotten there. All that she remembered was Sesshoumaru picking her up and telling her that he had no need to tell her why he didn't want the Shikon no Tama Shards.  
  
  
  
But, then-again, she thought, why would he NEED them? If he wanted, he could rule over all of Japan, but instead, he's content to rule over the land that he's already obtained.  
  
  
  
"My Lady," said a voice from the door. Kagome looked up to see a very beautiful female youkai coming towards her, " I am so happy that you have awakened at last! You must be terribly hungry."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am," Kagome said smiling. " How long have I been asleep?"  
  
  
  
"For almost three whole days, My Lady. Do you feel well enough to breakfast in the dining hall with the Lord of the manor?" She then started to change the bandages on Kagome's head. All of the sudden, she exclaimed. "My Lady! What brings you to have such a wonderfully quick recovery?"  
  
  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome was becoming very curious. What exactly was this woman talking about?  
  
  
  
"Well, your arm, Lady, it is healed completely, as though never broken, and y - your forehead! You had that horrible gash that was sure to leave an even more horrible scar! It's gone! And without even a mark left on your skin! It's as though it never even happened to you! Even My Lord Sesshoumaru still wears the bandages from the fight with the trolls!"  
  
  
  
"Wow, that IS sorta strange..." Kagome stated. "It's never happened before."  
  
  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome, I think that that you are well enough to breakfast with the Lord and the child, Rin, but first my Lord Sesshoumaru has sent you some Kimonos for you to wear. He says that you are to wear one at any time that you are to be in his presence."  
  
  
  
"Oh he does, does he?"  
  
  
  
"Why, yes, My Lady, he does  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll play along for now, but he better not get too used to this commanding way of his when he's around me, " she said as she put on a beautiful green kimono with help, of course, and then she was lead down to the dining hall.   
  
  
  
The walk was a long one, although not surprisingly. By the time that they had gotten to the dining hall, they had gone through so many doors, rooms, hallways, corridors, down so many stairwells, that she wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't have found her way to the next room, let alone back to her bedroom  
  
  
  
"The pretty lady is awake!" was the exclamation that she walked into the dining hall with. "The pretty lady is awake, Sesshy!" the owner of the voice was a very small girl with raven-black hair and a 1000-wat smile. She only looked to be about 7 or 8. I wonder what it's like to live here with Sesshoumaru? Kagome wondered. It's gotta be pretty boring, since he's away almost all the time. This must be Rin, the child that the youkai was talking about having breakfast.  
  
  
  
" Hello," Kagome said, smiling pleasantly, "you must be Rin!   
  
Rin just grinned, pleased that Kagome had known her name.  
  
^_^  
  
"How did I let her get out of my sight? Where did she go?" Inu-Yasha wondered out loud. They had been searching for Kagome for almost three days now. Ever since the fight...but which one? Did she run away because she was upset with him? Was it the argument that they had had? Was it something to do with Sesshoumaru? She did disappear around the time that the fight had ended... but why would he want to capture Kagome? Was it to get to him? No. Kagome was too smart to get herself captured by Sesshoumaru. Or was she? His thoughts were in turmoil. How did this happen? "Kagome... where are you?"  
  
"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha, we'll find her," said a gentle voice. Turning around, he saw Sango and Miroku walking towards him, Shippo and Kirara at their heels. "Just never give up hope. I promise, when we find her, she'll be alive, well, and happy to see you," she said, smiling at Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
"Feh."   
  
^_^  
  
"The female that was attending to you will be your own personal maid. She will attend to all of your needs so that you do not bother the rest of my staff with them," Sesshoumaru informed her after she had finished eating.  
  
"But what's her name?"  
  
"She is called Eriko. Remember, although you have an attendant, you are still my prisoner."  
  
"I will," she said bitterly, leaving the room.  
  
^_^  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kagome turned around and opened it. There was a little girl standing on the other side, a bouquet of flowers clutched in her little hand, a silly grin pasted on her face. "Pretty flowers for the pretty lady!" she said, holding them out to Kagome.  
  
"Why, thank you, Rin," Kagome said, smiling as she took them. "They're beautiful!" she turned around to put them in a vase by the window  
  
^_^  
  
Well, that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you like it! Peace out and don't forget to R&R!  
  
-Star Shine Dragon 


	4. The Dreams

High school still officially sucks, but... peace out and enjoy chapter four. Basically, it's just filler, but it should promise to be a key part in the ongoing epic and should be pretty good, depending on you r perspective on life.   
  
~WARNING~ this chapter may be more than a little morbid, also depends on your perspective  
  
^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter 4: The Dreams  
  
There was a soft light shining in his eyes. He tried to ignore it, and go back to sleep, but as he did, it seemed to only grow brighter. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome enveloped in blue flames. As real, as lifelike, and she even had the same scent. The only real difference was the face that he could sort of see through her and that she was only about. "Kagome," he whispered, "is it really you?"  
  
The being shook her head; a pained look appeared on her face. "No. No I'm not, but I am from Kagome, and I carry a message."  
  
They waited a few seconds... "Well, what is it?" Inu-Yasha asked a little impatiently.  
  
"You cannot rescue me from where I am," the being began. "I cannot tell you where I am, only that if you come, you will be putting both of us in very grave danger. If you come, we will both, most likely, die. I have to find a way out myself. I promise that somehow, I will come back. Just, please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. At least for the time being," she started to become harder to see. "I love you..." she whispered, and was gone, a wisp of smoke was all that remained of her coming and going.  
  
"No!" he yelled, as if Kagome could hear him. "No, damn it! There must be a way to save you! Come back!"  
  
Sango was awoken by his heartbroken yells. She got up and went to him, laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" she asked his softly.  
  
"I...I saw Kagome," he said. He sounded very confused, very hurt, very tired.   
  
"Was it a dream?" Sango asked.  
  
"No. I really saw her, but she was about this high," he held his hands about six inches apart to show her, "and she was wrapped in blue flames. She had a message for me. She told me not to come and try to find or save her, because if I do, we will both be killed. That she would have to find a way back to us by herself. She wouldn't tell me who was keeping her prisoner, or where either. But how am I supposed to just sit around and wait for her when I don't know if she is really safe, or how long she'll be alive?" he looked up at the questioning face that Sango had on, adding, "I KNOW it was her. She even smelled the same," he shook his head.   
  
Sango stood there with him for a few moments, and realizing that Inu-Yasha was done talking, went to talk with Miroku, who was up and wanted to know what was wrong. "He says that Kagome came to tell him not to come look for her or they would both be killed, and that she would find a way to escape. He seems to have..." she searched for the words "...given up hope, I guess you could say," she sighed and fell silent. "YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at Miroku. Who, it seemed had taken lady opportunity by the hand, and rubbed her bottom when her back was turned. "THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE FOR THAT STUFF, AND THAT'S ABSOLUTELY NEVER!" there was a dull ~whump~ as her boomerang bone hit him solidly on the head.  
  
He took her hand, planning to appease her with an apology and the earnest look on his face, but his face only put more on guard that she had already been. "Forgive me, Lady Sango. And...um... Will you bear my child?"   
  
"Get away from me," her tone was very calm, and that scared Miroku more than if she would have yelled at him. "You disgust me," she turned around and started to walk away when she her Miroku try to creep up on her from behind. Another solid thump on the back of his head by her boomerang bone put him out cold where he stood. (Well, actually, he's more lying on the ground, face down, than anything else right now.)  
  
^_^   
  
He felt strange, weak, didn't know where he was, so he walked. He walked for a while, when a mirror appeared. Looking into it, he saw that he wasn't himself at all. He was a farmer, dressed in rags, dirt and mud smeared on his face from a hard days' work in the field. He could hear footsteps in the distance, turn in the direction of the noise. "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
"You really shouldn't be so rude to the Lord of the Eastern Lands, human," said a very familiar voice. He saw himself step out from the shadows. "But, you will not live long enough to regret it," he saw the Sesshoumaru in front of him raise his claws, which seemed to grow extremely long, and slash down. There was only a moment's pain before he felt a floating sensation, and he was in the perspective of his demon self once more. He held the toukijin in his hand; it was covered in blood. Looking up, he saw Inu-Yasha lying at Kagome's feet, dead. Her bow was raised, pointed at his heart. He smirked at her and then laughed. "Do you really think that one puny arrow can defeat ME?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"DIE SESSHOUMARU!" he heard her yell. The arrow's path was true. It hit him full in the chest and then a flash of light swallowed him...  
  
He woke up, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. "What was that?" he asked himself.  
  
^_^  
  
This was the deciding battle. The battle to end all others, the battle with the ultimate sacrifice. The loser would also be the one to die. It was brother versus brother in a fight to the death that had already gone on for at least three or four hours, and there was no ending in sight. The two demons seemed to have an unending amount of energy. Neither looked like he was even close to spent; neither looked as though he was about to give up, they each felt that they would be the victor, and, therefore, the last one standing.   
  
It was getting darker outside, and as fast as the light was going, so went Inu-Yasha's demon powers. It was the night of the new moon, and Kagome's heart filled with dread at the realization of it. How could they have been so stupid as to have not known that this was coming? What were they going to do?   
  
She looked closely at them both. Inu-Yasha's hair was all black; his ears were gone. He was breathing heavily and not moving as fast a before. The transformation was complete. Sesshoumaru was also beginning to show signs of wear, albeit the fact that he was a demon and had more stamina than the now mortal Inu-Yasha was apparent. He raised the toukijin, slashed downwards, from his brother's right shoulder to his left hip. It all happened so slowly. She saw everything unfold in what seemed like four times longer than it actually should have taken. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth in surprise at the attack, his hands going to his open wound. He started to waver, dropped to his knees, and then fell face first to the ground.  
  
Ignoring the danger of the situation that had now presented itself, Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha's side, rolled him over and placed his head on her lap. She smoothed his ruffled hair away from his face, wiped the sweat from his forehead with her hand. "Inu-Yasha," she began, a tear rolled down her cheek, and more came to her eyes, filling them and then overflowing down her dust-covered cheeks, leaving trails as they traveled down her face. "Inu-Yasha, please don't leave me," she whispered. Her voice was filled with pain. She would lose too much if he left her. She heard his breath rattle in his chest, could hear how hard he was trying to stay alive. "Please, Inu-Yasha, I love you. You can't leave me. Not yet. I need you. I need to you look out for me. I need you to protect me. I need you to keep me company. I can't lose you," she could see his eyes start to glaze over.  
  
He drew in a breath. "Please...don't...cry...Kagome...I...love...you...too," he said with obvious difficulty. "Please... don't cry..." he let go his breath, but did not take another one.  
  
Kagome hugged his still, lifeless figure to her chest; didn't want to let him go, didn't want his life to go. "NO!" she sobbed. "You can't leave me! You can't! It's not possible."  
  
"Ah, miko, but it is, but it is," stated a voice from behind her. "And soon, you will join him in death."  
  
Carefully moving his head to the ground she stood up and fit her last arrow into her bow. Tears streamed down her face unheeded, for they did not impede her vision. "How could you?" she asked his bitterly, drawing the bowstring as tight as was possible. "How could you kill your own brother? Your own flesh and blood?"  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it, little miko?" he asked, trying to goad her into attacking with a revenge that would cloud her judgment. But, that would not happen. She knew that there was a time when she would be able to grieve for Inu-Yasha, and as much as she wanted to, this wasn't it. "Surely you don't plan to try and kill me with only one arrow, do you? Because it will take a lot more then that to get rid of me," he looked at her critically and then made a decision. "Very well, then. I will give you one chance to defend yourself before I kill you," he smirked. "Fire, miko, if you dare."  
  
She felt so empty. Inu-Yasha was gone. What else was there? All that she had left to do was go home and forget that anything ever happened. She shook her head. No. No, I can't do that. I must honor his memory, and therefore, I must kill the one who killed him. Please, she thought, praying a silent prayer to whosoever would be listening, please, let my arrow fly true. Let me avenge his death. She looked up a Sesshoumaru, once again pointed her arrow at his heart. "DIE SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled, loosing the arrow. It flew towards its target, never veered from its path. When it hit Sesshoumaru square in the chest, a bright, blue-white light flared. When she could see again, there was not a trace of him, except for the ashes that now drifted on the wind. Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground next to Inu-Yasha's body and wept for the one whom she had loved and then lost. All alone, she thought, I'm all alone.  
  
"Please, don't cry," she heard a whisper in the wind. It sounded so much like Inu-Yasha. "Please, don't cry, Kagome..."  
  
^_^  
  
She woke up, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Please, let that be a nightmare," she whispered to herself. "Let that just be a nightmare." Noticing that she was shivering, she went to got put on something warmer and decided to go for a walk to cool her nerves.  
  
^_^_^_^  
  
I hope you likey. I know it wasn't very long, but a lot happened in this chapter, and I've been working on it for a couple hours now, so I thought that it was long enough. I pretty much have only one thing to say: High School really sucks. There are way too may book, and my locker has gotten jammed at least five times in the past TWO days. That shouldn't even be possible. It should be illegal, or something. I swear, the other day, I couldn't put any of my books in my locker and so I was stuck carrying around at least six LARGE high school textbooks. Then, yesterday, I put all of my books in my locker before first period, and so didn't have any books to take to my classes or any of my books to take home to do for homework. Okay... so that had nothing to do with my chapter, but I just had to get it out. So... do you like the chapter? Do you not? Please, review my chapter! I really need them! Well...um...Inu-Yasha's about to come on, so's I gots to go and watch. C-ya! Peace out and cream filling. Oh, yeah, and baby bunnies are cute!   
  
~Star Shine Dragon 


	5. Rude Awakenings

Okay... so there's not much to say about this chapter or the last. All I've got to say is that High school really sucks so far and that I hope you enjoy the chapter.   
  
^_^_^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha just sat there, staring at the ground. He had been for about an hour, now. That can't be very healthy for him, she thought. He hasn't eaten, or slept, or done much of anything except sit there for the past couple of days. She sighed and shook her head. I wish there was some way I could help.  
  
"Sango?" she looked up to see Inu-Yasha looking at her, his expression pained. He looked lost, like a child with no one to guide him through the gloom. "You don't... think I'm lying about the dream, do you? Or-Or that it wasn't real?"  
  
"No, of course not, Inu-Yasha. I value your opinion on things like this," she said smiling. "Plus that, I have this gut feeling that it might have been a true sign from Kagome. What exactly did she say again?"  
  
"She told me that if I came to try to rescue her, we would both die. That I should stay where I am and she would find a way to escape by herself. But she wouldn't say who kidnapped her, or where she was. All she said was that she would be fine for that time-being, and that she loved me," he shook his head, Sango could see tears forming in his eyes. "I never got the chance to tell her that I loved her," he looked down at the ground and fell silent. Sighing, he sat with his back against a tree, muttering to himself about Kagome.   
  
If we don't find her soon, he'll go mad. Sango thought. She shook her head, and lay down to go to sleep.  
  
^_^  
  
She couldn't sleep. How could she? The one man in this world that she truly loved, she had just seen him die, and by his own brother's hand. Kagome got up, lit a candle, and left for a walk around the castle to calm her nerves.  
  
She had been walking for about fifteen minutes before she realized that she was lost, and spent another hour searching for her rooms. This place was massive. How am I going to find my way back to my room? Kagome thought to herself. "It was only a dream," she whispered to herself assuringly, "Only a dream, she repeated, "Only a dream."  
  
"What are you doing, Miko?" came a snarl from behind her. She turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing behind her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she answered simply. "I had a nightmare and decided to take a walk to cool my nerves."  
  
"Nice story," he told her smirking. "Now, go back to your chambers. You are not to leave them until your attendant comes to get you in the morning."  
  
"It's not like I was trying to escape, Fluffy," she said giving him a smirk. "I can't even find my way to the dining hall, let alone, the way out, and for your information, I have been searching for my chambers for over an hour now. I seem to have gotten lost."  
  
He just growled in response. Turning on his heel, he led Kagome to her chambers and then left her alone.  
  
^_^  
  
That woman made him nervous. She shouldn't, but she did. He was pacing his room. Why was an insignificant dream such as this troubling his so much? It wasn't as if it were a sign of what was to come....  
  
^_^  
  
The sun rose to find that Inu-Yahsa finally fallen to sleep, a fitful sleep, but sleep nonetheless. Shippo awoke, stretching and yawning, he saw that Sango and Miroku were already up, Miroku arriving with more firewood to cook breakfast with, and Sango preparing it.   
  
"What was all the yelling about last night, you guys?" ha asked curiously. "Did something important happen that no one bothered to tell me about? Did we find Kagome?"  
  
"No. No, we didn't find her," said a voice that came from behind him. Inu-Yasha was awake. "I had a dream about her, that's all."  
  
"Aww, geez," Shippo said. "Is that all? You had a dream? Well then why were you yelling?"  
  
"Because he had a dream, Shippo," Miroku explained, trying to stop the questions before he made Inu-Yasha angry. "He yelled because he thought that it was real, but it wasn't."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sango yelled, slapping Miroku. He had, yet again taken opportunity by the hand and taken the liberty to rub Sango's bottom while she wasn't looking. "Didn't I just tell you last night that there will never be a correct place or time to feel me up?"  
  
Miroku has taken her hand in his. "I appologize, Lady Sango. Will you bear my child?"  
  
"Get away from me," she growled. "You disgust me."  
  
^_^  
  
"Miss?" came Eriko's voice from the door. "My Lady? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am." Kagome answered. "I was just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, the Lord has asked me to escort you to the dining hall."  
  
"I'm coming," she said, and she followed the attendant out the door.  
  
^_^  
  
The air was tense when she arrived at the hall. She could feel Sesshoumaru looking at her, and so kept her eyes on her bowl the entire meal. Finally, she was done and was about to excuse herself when, "Wench. I wish to have a word with you in the next room."  
  
"Why? Why can't you tell me here?"  
  
"Do not anger me, wench," he snarled. "The fact that you are even in my household is still unbearable to me."  
  
"Tell me about it," she whispered under her breath, knowing full well that he could hear her anyway.  
  
He went on, ignoring that fact that it had even happened. " But for you to disobey me while you are here, now THAT is crossing the line."  
  
"Well, I didn't ask to BE here!" she yelled, thankful for the chance to finally be able to let off the steam that she had been gathering since she arrived. She pointed at herself. "I didn't ask to be captured to use as bait. I wasn't the one who brought me here," she pointed at Sesshoumaru. "YOU brought ME here to use ME as bait for a hanyou brother you've unable to kill otherwise! YOU brought me here because of injuries, which YOU caused ME! If YOU want to address ME you will call me Miko or Kagome. That's KA-GO-ME! My NAME, last time I checked was NOT wench!" she turned on her heel and started to walk out of the room. There was a white blur in front of her that turned out to be Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well," he said calmly, "Miko, as I recall, I am the Lord of the castle and the territory that surrounds it. You will NEVER address me as 'Fluffy' as you did last night," he placed the tip of a claw on her cheek, pulling it downwards and drawing blood. "One more wrong word or move, and I promise that I will kill you." Kagome just narrowed her eyes and walked away.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
  
Well, what do you think? Bet you wanna know what will happen next, don't ya? You'll just have to wait, though.   
  
Just an FYI on some of the words that I have been using or will be in the future for some of those who don't know:  
  
Hanyou - is a half-demon (aka, Inu-Yasha)  
  
Youkai - is a full demon (ex, my favorite, Sesshoumaru)  
  
Miko - is a priestess (aka, Kagome or Kikyo)  
  
Oni - is an ogre (ex, Yura of the hair)  
  
Houshi - is a monk (ex, Miroku)  
  
Kitsune - is a demon that can change form, a shape-shifter (ex, Shippo)  
  
-Sama - a Suffix signifying 'Lord'   
  
-San - a suffix signifying Mr., or man  
  
-Chan - a suffix signifying a woman, Miss, Ms., or Mrs.  
  
That's all for now, I may add more to my list in later chapters, but Please, R&R, and remember, eating grass is bad for you, but eating 'Bertie Bott's' grass flavored jelly beans isn't. Oh, and the vomit flavored one aren't too good. InuERIKO should know. Heeheehee...  
  
-Star Shine Dragon 


	6. Of Escapes and Returns

Okay, so I'm starting to write this chapter at about. 11 o'clock, roughly, and after thinking about what would happen in this chapter all day, I decided that I couldn't make up my mind and that I was just going to wing it. I hope you like it! Enjoy! And remember, jawbreakers are really hard, hence the name, so don't try to bite one!  
  
-Star Shine Dragon  
  
^_^  
  
Chapter 6: Of Escapes and Returns  
  
She slammed the door. Who did he think he was, anyway? "Eriko!" she yelled.  
  
The attendant arrived at the door. "Yes, My Lady?"  
  
"I need a bandage," she said bitterly The scratch that Sesshoumaru had left on her face was now bleeding freely and didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon  
  
"Oh, my. What happened?" Eriko asked.  
  
"Your Lord and Master happened, that's what," there was silence as Eriko went to summon the healer and then, as the healer cleaned the fresh wound and put a bandage on it. The two left Kagome to her silence.  
  
She waited until she couldn't hear any footsteps, and then waited an extra 10 minutes just to make sure. Locking the door, she turned to the closet, opened the doors, pulled out all the sheets, and started to work.  
  
About 20 minutes later, she judged that she had enough sheets to make it to the ground from the third story.  
  
^_^  
  
He had her scent, but what would she be doing here, and why didn't he smell Inu-Yasha with her? He followed his nose until he saw a stone fortress at the foot of the mountains. Stopping about 30 feet inside the woods that surrounded the fortress, he looked up, and to his surprise, saw Kagome hanging from the window by a rope. He leapt into action and went to retrieve her.  
  
^_^  
  
She was about halfway down when something grabbed her from the rope of blankets and pulled her into the forest. She refrained from screaming in terror and surprise only because she didn't want Sesshoumaru to find her. She suddenly found herself sitting on the ground about a mile from the fortress. Kagome looked up and saw Koga standing over her protectively. She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. "Koga! I'm so happy you're here!"  
  
"You are?" he asked in surprise. "You are," he said, "Of course you are, especially if you were climbing out of the window to get away. So. does that mean you've decided to be my mate?"  
  
"What?" She was really confused now. Oh, no, she thought. I'm not the one who's confused. "Oh. No, Koga, I'm trying to get back to Inu-Yasha. I was. Look, do you think that we could travel while I'm explaining this to you? I don't want to get caught, okay? I just got away."  
  
"Sure," he said smiling. "Where to?"  
  
"Do you mind taking me to Inu-Yasha's forest?" she asked, flinching because she was sure that he would say 'no'.  
  
" Of course," he said reluctantly. Maybe if I do this for her, she'll choose me over Inu-Yasha. Grabbing her by the waist, he said, "Let's go!" and they were off.  
  
^_^  
  
It was the nightfall by the time they stopped for a rest. He doesn't look the least bit tired, Kagome thought. I wonder how he does it? We've been traveling for over 10 hours by now.  
  
"So who were you trying to escape from?" he asked as she pulled some dried fruit out of her pack and started to eat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she said simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he captured me about five days ago now, I guess, I don't really know how long it's been. He was going to use me to get to Inu-Yasha, and then he was going to kill me too," she offered him some fruit, although he refused. "You're in a lot of danger now, Koga. Are you sure you want to help me?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome-chan," he said. "Now, how about we start moving again. If he's as fast and powerful as I've heard, he'll catch up to us soon," and they started off again. In one and a half a day's time, they had reached Inu-Yasha's forest.  
  
"Can you smell him, Koga?" Kagome asked anxiously.  
  
"Smell who?" a voice inquired from behind the tree.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Inu-Yasha!" she cried, running towards him as he stepped out of the shadows. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, crying.  
  
He held her close, whispered, "Kagome. I missed you," and placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked up at Koga, who looked slightly uncomfortable by the whole scene. "Where did you find her?" Inu-Yasha asked him.  
  
"Hanging out of a window," he said bluntly, "trying to escape your brother," he took a step closer. "It was very irresponsible of you to let her get into such danger, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha just hung his head, "I know," he said. "I know, and I have no excuse for why it happened. But, thank you for bringing her back," he said reluctantly.  
  
"Just know that I did not bring Kagome back by my choice, but as a favor," he said, and was gone.  
  
"Kagome. I. I'm so sorry that this happened," he said. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Inu-Yasha. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault," she sighed. "I'm just happy to be back, happy that I get to see you again. I was so scared."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," she said, although she was reluctant to leave his embrace, "Right now, I want to see that others."  
  
As if on cue, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara walked into the clearing. Shippo was the first to reach her, giving her a big hug and telling Kagome how much he had missed her. Kagome turned around and look at the other two, " I've missed you guys so much," she said giving Sango and Miroku both hugs, surprise to find that he hadn't taken the opportunity to rub her bottom as her would have done on another occasion.  
  
"What happened, Kagome? Where were you? Who had took you prisoner?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'll tell you and everybody else later," she said, "but first, I need a bath, I need to eat, and I haven't slept in about two and a half days," she turned around to Inu-Yasha, smiled at him. "I'm just glad to be back," she said, giving him a hug. "Now, could we go to Kaede's village?" Kagome asked.  
  
^_^  
  
She's so peaceful when she sleeps, Inu-Yasha thought as he watched over her. I wonder what she's dreaming about? I wonder what it was like being a prisoner of my brother's? Kagome moaned in her sleep, and for the first time, Inu-Yasha noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes that she normally did. She was wearing a green kimono. He crept closer and noticed that it still smelled slightly like Sesshoumaru, that so did Kagome. He sat down next to where she lay, reveling in just the fact that he was once again near her, promising himself silently that he would never again leave her, or let her get away.  
  
^_^  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, looking at where Inu-Yasha had been sitting when she had fallen asleep, but he wasn't there. Strange, she thought. I wonder where he is? She looked around and saw him sleeping about a foot away, his back against the wall. Sighing, she went back to sleep.  
  
^_^  
  
She sat down next to Inu-Yasha and started her story. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. All I remember is you and Sesshoumaru fighting. Then it was all black. When I woke up, I found that I was in Sesshoumaru's forest. I was blindfolded, my arm was broken, and I had a huge cut on my forehead. I was a little surprised to find that my wounds had been tended to. Then there were these trolls. They had five of the Shikon on Tama shards. I blacked out when they got near, but I don't know why. The presence of evil was just too over powering, I guess. But anyway, Sesshoumaru gave me the shards and then carried me to his castle, where he had a healer tend to my wounds. When I woke up - they told me that I had been asleep for about three days - my arm and forehead were completely healed! And without even leaving a scar!"  
  
The next couple of days were sorta boring," she sighed, shifting her position and moving ever so slightly closer to Inu-Yasha, who did the same. "There were three meals a day. Besides that, I was basically left to myself. One night, I had this dream that you," she was looking at Inu- Yasha, "and Sesshoumaru were fighting, and then the full moon began to rise. Your powers were gone, and so he killed you. I used my last arrow on him, and he, too, died, and then I was all alone. I woke up in to middle of the night and couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk around the castle to cool my nerves. I got lost and spent a whole hour trying to find my way back to my chambers - which I couldn't - and then Sesshoumaru found me walking around. He got really ticked off, but just led me to my room without much of a fight. The next morning we had an argument and he cut my cheek," she put her hand up, placed it where the cut had once been, Inu- Yasha growled. "I went to my room, made a rope of blankets, and was about half-way down when Koga found me. You know the rest of the story."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
So. a peaceful interlude to the story as Kagome and Inu-Yasha have finally found each other again (Much thanks to Koga for rescuing our heroine). Well, peace out, and PLEASE! R&R  
  
~Star Shine Dragon 


	7. The Slaughter

Now, I know that someone's gonna get mad at me for what I'm about to write, so I apologize ahead of time for any hurt feelings, but, anywho, as you can see by the title of this chapter, it may get a little graphic, but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy! And remember broccoli smells really gross when it's steamed.  
  
^_^  
  
Chapter 7: The Slaughter  
  
They ran down the hall and burst into the chamber. "My Lord Sesshoumaru! She's gone!"  
  
"Whom do you mean, Eriko? Certainly NOT the miko, because that would mean that YOU would be punished,"  
  
"I. am sorry, My lord, but, yes, she is gone. I have failed," the youkai maid hung her head.  
  
He turned to face them. "Jaken, is this true?"  
  
The toad nodded his head. "Aye, milord, 'tis true."  
  
Sesshoumaru just walked out into the hall, leaving two astonished servants in his wake. He headed straight for Kagome's bedroom. Throwing the doors open, he looked around the chamber and saw, not the Miko, but a rope of blankets hanging from the window ledge. He breathed in deeply, trying hard to control his temper, smelled something other than Kagome. He growled. "The wolf demon clan. They will pay dearly for their part in this," he jumped to the ground outside the window and followed the scent.  
  
^_^  
  
He arrived in Inu-Yasha's forest about three days later. He smelled Kagome, discovered that she was near, but decided that he would follow the wolf's scent instead. He traveled for well over two days before he came to the waterfall that was the hidden entrance. He stepped under it and found a whole pack of wolves and wolf demons, all sleeping, none had noticed his arrival. Smirking at their ineptness to realize that they were all in danger, he slaughtered each and every one of them in his sleep, all were none the wiser of the danger as those around him died. When he judged that his work was done, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked out of the cave, not a hair out of place and went to collect Kagome.  
  
^_^  
  
The hunt had been a tiring and very long one, but he was successful. Stopping in a clearing, he smelled the scent of fresh blood, a lot of fresh blood, hurrying to the scent, he found all that remained of his clan.  
  
"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" he yelled. Koga ran around the cave, checking every nook and cranny for any survivors. There were none.  
  
Standing at the head of the cave and overlooking the carnage, he noticed that the whole cave and each of the bodies held the same scent. Sesshoumaru.  
  
He was shocked beyond belief. "I brought this upon them. It's all my fault," Although he wished dearly to grieve for his clan, now was not the time. Now was the time to warn those who were still alive, but in grave danger. Running out of the cave, he ran to warn Kagome and her companions of the coming danger  
  
^_^  
  
A man burst into the hut, "My lady." he said out of breath, "My lady." he breathed deeply, "The priestess. Kagome."  
  
"Yes?" Kagome prompted, "What about me? What happened?" she helped the man to sit, handed his a cup of water.  
  
The man drank deeply of the water that was handed to him. "There is. a demon. He is. running around the village. calling for you and the hanyou." he to cough uncontrollably.  
  
"Go," Kaede said. "I will take care of the man. Go and see what you can do about the demon."  
  
That whole group ran out the door, stopped dead in its tracks. There, standing in front of them was Koga, covered in blood and breathing heavily. He looked up at them dropped to his knees in exhaustion. "Kagome." he whispered weakly, and collapsed.  
  
"Oh, no!" Kagome cried, kneeling down at his side. She looked up at Inu- Yasha inquiringly. Sighing, he went and picked up the still form and carried him inside, leaving the whole village to balk and wonder what had just happened.  
  
^_^  
  
He woke up a few hours later, drank the water that was offered him, but would not speak unless spoken to, which no one, apparently, did. They all just left him in his dark, quiet corner and waited until he was ready. Kagome and Inu-Yasha went outside.  
  
"Kagome," he started. He looked at the door; "this is stupid!"  
  
She sighed. "WHAT is, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Well, why are we waiting for Koga to speak by himself? He obviously has seen, heard, or otherwise KNOWS something important. WE need to know what that IS." He started to pace.  
  
Kagome put her hand on his arm to stop him from walking. "Look, I feel the same way you do, but he's gone through something very traumatic. We need to wait until HE'S ready to tell us what happened. But, there's something else, too, isn't there, Inu-Yasha? Why are you so nervous? You didn't eat much at dinner, you can't sit down, you keep looking over your shoulder, as if something's going to jump at you any minute, you're really jumpy, and you lost your temper when Shippo walked past and 'broke your concentration'. You're not like this, Inu-Yasha. What's the matter?"  
  
"What's the matter? WHAT's the MATTER?" he repeated her question. "I'll TELL you what's the MATTER! Your friend, Koga, STINKS of my brother and fresh blood! That's what's the matter! It could be a trap! You could be in danger! What if he's here to divert our attention from when my brother arrives?"  
  
A voice came from the roof. "Oh, don't worry, my dear hanyou brother, I've already arrived."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I KNOW. It's a lot shorter than usual, but I wanted to cut it off at a good part, (BWAHAHA) one that would make you want to come back to read the next chapter. Um. well. I'm sorta sorry to say this, but this story may be over in the next few chapters( but, please, don't be sad. I'll most likely start on a story that's even better than this one. Well, It's REALLY late, like 2:30 late, and I have lots to do tomorrow. or is it today? Well, anyway, the next chapter will be posted in 1-4 days, and did anyone see where they put the cream filling?  
  
~Star Shine Dragon 


	8. Stories Revealed

Hahahahahaha! I left off at the worst possible place, didn't I??? Well, I hope that you like this chapter. It's gonna be one of the very last. I plan to write at least two or three other chapters, but I might now even do that. I'll probably posting most, if not all, of my future material on Inu- Yasha.net - a site totally devoted to Inu-Yasha fan fics, and my kind of site - as soon as I get to it. Well, I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far and that you enjoy the ending to it.  
  
~Star Shine Dragon  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Chapter 8: Stories revealed  
  
"You will be punished for escaping, wench," he hissed.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively, growling at Sesshoumaru. "Don't you DARE call Kagome such a thing," he yelled, causing the rest of their group to run out.  
  
"But, is that not what she is?' Sesshoumaru asked, cocking his head to one side, adding almost conversationally, "for she is not your wench, is she not?"  
  
"No! No she isn't!" Inu-Yasha yelled, taking a step forward and preparing to draw the tetsusaiga. "She is a woman that I have come to love and respect! She has never been, and never will be my wench, as you have so blatantly stated, brother," he spat out the hated word. Crouching, he jumped up to the roof, the tetsusaiga poised in front of him, pointed at Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
The demon brother just smirked, "So. this miko, she is important to you?" He jumped to the next roof, "Then when I come back, you must be sure not to be present when I kill her," he turned to face Kagome, mock bowing, " Until we meet again, Oh, revered Miko," he jumped into the trees and was gone. Inu-Yasha ran back to Kagome, who had collapsed on the ground sobbing.  
  
He kneeled on the ground beside her. "Kagome," he whispered, taking her sobbing form into his arms, smoothing her hair back, away from her face. It started to rain. A bad omen, Inu-Yasha thought. Like tears, almost. He rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her as best he could, although he knew that whatever she was crying about, she was beyond comforting. "Kagome," he whispered, "please, don't cry."  
  
^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha was fuming. " You could have at least TOLD us that he was coming!" he yelled at Koga. "That's why you're here, isn't it? That's why you smell like him! That's why you smell like fresh blood!"  
  
Koga just sat there in the corner.  
  
"Say something, already!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"I. I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"You should be!" He yelled. " Do you know how -"  
  
" - Inu-Yasha. Don't," Kagome looked up him, her eyes still red from crying. "Don't say it," she turned to Koga. "Something happened to your clan. Am I right?"  
  
Koga looked up at Kagome, a surprised look on his face, he nodded his head, looked at the floor, "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, you're right. I arrived there about two days ago, now and found that Sesshoumaru had murdered my entire clan, demons and wolves alike," he shook his head. "It was a horrible sight, sent chills up my spine. I looked everywhere for any survivors, but couldn't find any. I came to warn you, but when I got here and saw you, I didn't have the heart to."  
  
"And so you put her in danger instead!?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome stood up and walk to Inu-yasha, placed a hand on his arms to silence him. "I need to talk to you. Meet me outside, by the river," she whispered to him. Kagome turned around and faced Koga, bowed to him. "I am deeply sorry for your loss," and walked out of the hut, following a trail that Inu- Yasha had just taken.  
  
^_^  
  
She found him sitting on a boulder that overlooked the water, sat next to him. "Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I know when he's going to come back. Inu-Yasha, he knows your secret. He knows when you change."  
  
"Are you sure of this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I remember overhearing a conversation he had with Jaken, about fighting you on the night of the new moon, when you would be weakest. Jaken asked how he would come to think such a thing and he responded that he had been informed by one of Naraku's puppets of what would happen that night. Inu- Yasha, you're in danger, and that puts the rest of us in danger too. I'm afraid that my dream may have been a premonition. I'm afraid for you."  
  
He didn't know what to say. She's afraid for me? He thought. Or maybe she's just afraid for herself. He shook his head at the thought. No. She would never do such a thing. He looked up at her, found her looking at him. "Don't worry. We'll think of something," he was gone.  
  
^_^  
  
There was a knot in her stomach. How could this have happened? She thought. Where did we go wrong? She started to pace; felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Sango.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, her tone sounded worried.  
  
She and Inu-Yasha still hadn't told the rest of the group about what Sesshoumaru had found out. She shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Nothing. I'm just a little nervous that's all. Inu-Yasha's been gone for a while and I'm beginning to think that something may have happened to him."  
  
"Oh, okay. I thought that maybe something that you talked to Inu-Yasha about may have been bothering you. You're a little high-strung, and have been since Sesshoumaru came."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have, haven't I?" she admitted. "It's probably just because when I saw him, I was reminded of my nightmare," she turned to the hut, took a step and felt a hand on her shoulder once again. Kagome turned around to face Sango.  
  
"Kagome, I know that you and Inu-Yasha are keeping something from the rest of us. I thought you felt that you could trust us. If we're in danger, you need to tell us. We need to know," her face was grave.  
  
How did she know? WHAT did she know? Oh, why did she have to make me feel so guilty? "I.I.um."  
  
"Kagome! Come quick!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Gotta go!" Kagome said, waving to Sango as she ran off towards where his voice had come from. She ran to the edge of the woods where she found Inu- Yasha waiting for her.  
  
"You almost blew it! You almost told her that Sesshoumaru knows! That Naraku knows!" he jumped down from the tree, landed about six inches from where she stood, he was livid.  
  
"I.I.um." she stuttered as she tried to back up from him, but found that she couldn't, there was a tree at her back. "Wait," she said suddenly, "why are you so worried about them finding out? They will have to be told eventually."  
  
"I wanted to work out me plan first," he said, coming even closer, pinned her arms to the tree.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you're scaring me," she whispered. "What are you doing?" the tears that she had been fighting off had won the raging battle within her. They flowed mercilessly down her cheeks in her terror. She tried to twist out of his grip, but it was too strong. "Inu-Yasha, you're hurting me!" she yelled. "Let go!" she kicked at him, but to no avail, then, looking at his chest and seeing the prayer beads, she remembered. "Osuwari!" she cried, "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" she yelled, running back to the village before he could gain consciousness.  
  
^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke on the ground. He, too, had forgotten that Kagome could do that. He was sore all over, had trouble walking back to the village. Why did she have to do that so many times? He didn't remember much of what had happened last night, just the part where she had said 'Osuwari' so many times that he blacked out, but not before he saw her run towards the village. He rubbed his head, moaning at the pain of the headache that was making its presence known. What happened? He thought. What did she do that for, and why was she so scared when she ran away? All I remember is feeling very strange and then waking up when Kagome started to yell. Something very strange is going on, and I'm going to find out what. He decided as he walked in the hut.  
  
He looked up, saw Kagome with her bow and arrow ready, the weapon pointed straight at his heart. "Don't move," he heard her say, "Or I'll kill you, just like Kikyo did 50 years ago."  
  
^_^  
  
Hee Hee Hee. I had fun with this chapter. Looks like the story may be longer than expected. Now, I'm not really sure how long it's going to be. Well, peace out, and remember, a doctor invented peanut butter.  
  
~Star Shine Dragon 


	9. The Story Thus Far

Hey! So. are you enjoying my story? Well, lets hope you are, and if you aren't and you're still reading after 8 chapters, you're a total screwball, but I don't care. Just PLEASE send some reviews!!! Well, this one is going to be filler until I know where this story is going. Sorry!  
  
~Star Shine Dragon  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Chapter 9: The Story Thus Far  
  
Okay. so far, Kagome has been captured by that slimeball - but my fave character - Sesshoumaru-'sama'. When they were out in the woods, some trolls came and attacked them, although Kagome missed all the action when she passed out. She woke up three days later in a bed in Fluffy's castle. Miraculously, her broken arm and the gash on her forehead are completely healed, and without even a trace of the injuries. The next few days are uneventful, but then she has this dream of Fluffy killing Inu-Yasha. Is it really just a dream? Or is it a premonition? She goes for a walk around the castle and angers the pompous lord when she becomes lost. The next day at breakfast, they have an argument - one which was just waiting to happen - and Kagome locks herself in her room, and escapes (on a rope of blanket, no less). Yet again, much thanks to Koga for saving our Heroine! He takes her back to Inu-yasha's forest where there is a happy reunion and a peaceful interlude to the tumultuous story, but that is short-lived.  
  
Koga goes back to his cave, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang go back to Kaede's village, and Fluffy discovers that Kagome has escaped, and that she had help. He follows the scent to Inu-yasha's forest, but unexpectedly, he continues to follow Koga's trail. He arrives at their hidden cave and slaughters the whole clan, both wolves and demons, while Koga is away, then leaves, rather leisurely, to collect Kagome. Koga finds his clan, and although devastated by what he sees runs to warn Kagome and Inu-Yasha of the danger. He arrives there, only to collapse in exhaustion (he's been running at top speed for 24 hours without any breaks) at their feet. When he wakes up, he doesn't have the heart to tell her when he sees her so happy (awww.) and is unable to deliver the important message that he planned to. Not long after, Fluffy arrives, talks to the group, and tells them that he will he back at another time, to kill the hanyou and miko, of course. Inu-Yasha runs to Kagome, who has collapsed on the ground sobbing. Kagome tells Inu-Yasha the next day that she knows that Fluffy will come back on the night of the new moon, the night that he loses his demon powers and becomes a human.  
  
A little later in the day, Sango confronts Kagome about what she and Inu- Yasha are hiding from the group. What she says makes Kagome guilty and she is on the verge of telling Sango about it when Inu-Yasha calls from the forest. She runs to him and find that he is really angry with her. He pins her to the tree. Kagome tries to kick and yell, and twist he way out of his painful grasp, all to no avail, when she remembers the prayer beads around his neck. Yelling 'Osuwari' about five or six times, she runs away. Inu- Yasha wakes up some time later, confused. He has no idea what he did and only remembers when Kagome 'sat' him. He limps back to the village, his every step painful, and enters the hut to find a bow and arrow pointed at his heart, Kagome threatening to kill him.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Okay, so it wasn't the best summary. I know, but see, half-way through, I had this really great idea for the next part of the story and didn't want to put all of my hard work to waste, and so finished the synopsis as quickly as I possibly could so I wouldn't forget. Well, peace out and remember that Mexican jumping beans aren't edible. They have moths inside. (That's what makes them jump.) 


	10. Darkness

Yay! Aren't you just sooooo happy for me? I finally updated my story! It's not that I don't want to, but rather because of the fact that I don't really have the time to update. I'm trying really hard to have two or three succeeding chapters in my story before I post one, so that I know that I can have something to post a few days after, and that's what is taking me so long...but PLEASE read and review!!! I really need your input in the story so that I can know how to better improve my writing, and also get some ideas from you as to what should happen next, because, as of right now, I have no clue. But...anywho...enough of my pointless rambling...onto the story, I say!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and co.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He took a step closer, holding his hand out to Kagome, a pained expression apparent on his face. Kagome only pulled the bowstring tighter. Tears started flow down her cheeks, unchecked. Guilt shriveled his stomach, although he had no idea what he had done. "Don't doubt my words, Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered to him, knowing full well that he could hear, and making sure that none of the others could. "I love you, but I am not willing to risk the lives of others in a fruitless pursuit for a happiness that will never happen. Everything was a lie, our friendship, your love for me, your feelings, your worry, your guilt, everything. It was all a lie. You betrayed me, and you will never earn back my trust, because you will never get the chance to," she was ready to let loose the arrow. "Wait, Kagome," Inu-Yasha whispered, the words coming out with great difficulty, he didn't, after all, want to say the wrong thing, " Just...just please...listen to me for a moment," she said nothing. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was willing to give him a second, and so started what he was going to say, before she changed her mind. "Kagome, I don't understand what's happening, because I don't know what happened in the first place. I lost control of myself. I have no memory of anything except for you running away and then blacking out," he could see that she was quickly running out of patience. To see the tears running down in streams on her face made him want hold her and never let go until the pain was gone. He also knew that he would probably never have that chance again, and his heart sunk even lower. "It's just that I..." am I dreaming, he thought, or is she starting to sway? She seems a little out of it. Something's not right... Kagome fell forward and Inu-Yasha was right there to catch her. He looked at Kagome's face and her eyes flickered open for a second. "Inu...Ya...sha..." she whispered. Then everything was quiet.  
  
(^_^)  
  
Darkness surrounded her, chilled her to her bones, frightened her out of her wits. There was something there...A clawed hand ran down one of her arms, breathed on her neck. When she turned to see what it was...there was only darkness. Water...she could hear water dripping. As she focused on the sound, a shiver ran down her spine. Tears running down her face, she began to run towards something...but what? She asked herself. There was no time to wonder about anything. Every part of her being needed to be concentrated on getting away from the dark being. Something was pulling her away from the sound of water. She didn't know why, but the feeling of great evil seemed less prominent in that direction...she shook her head. The footsteps! Her footsteps! The sound echoed in this place, devoid of light and warmth, devoid of anything but the dripping of water and the monster that followed her relentlessly. The sound of her footsteps echoed, each echo louder than the last, filling her head to the brink of insanity. The creature that followed breathed as heavily as she did, its breath reeked of death. Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust and tried to run faster.  
Light...there was a light up ahead. It was so far, though. She didn't know if she could make it. I must, she told herself. I must get through this. In her heart, she willed the light to come closer...it complied. She collapsed as she entered to ring of light, knowing the being would follow her no farther. Breathing heavily, she sat up and looked to where she had come from. The beast snarled viciously just outside the boundary of the light, yellow fangs gleaming, tipped red with blood, red eyes blazing in the fury of losing its prey.  
Kagome closed her eyes for a second and breathed in a deep, cleansing breath. I'm safe, for now, she thought. But where am I?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, yeah...short chapter, I know...but its been a while since I updated this since I've been working on other stories. Feel free to tell me what you think so that I can know whether or not I should continue on with the story. 


End file.
